Bomber Elite
Bomber Elite is a character of the ''Bomberman'' series and a boss of the game Bomberman Generation. Bomber Elite is the cape-wearing leader of the Crush Bombers and, as can be expected, the strongest. He is gifted with psychic powers, and thus the only Bomberman character to have so. His boss stage is Physco Elevator, a large, isolated elevator leading a long way down to the lower levels of the Hige Hige Bandit-owned space fortress Majestar. Biography Bomber Elite is the last Crush Bomber whom Bomberman confronts. He and his group, the Crush Bombers, were hired by Mujoe to recover the lost Bomb Elements after a failed space raid and to stop Professor Ein from getting them. Ein retaliates by sending White Bomberman to intercept the villains before they succeed in their mission. While on his way to retrieve the purple Bomb Element in Majestar, White Bomberman meets Bomber Elite inside the Physco Elevator, while the latter is in the form of a floating, sparkling blue sphere. After transforming into his physical form, Bomber Elite introduces himself and reveals that waiting for White Bomberman made him very bored. He then decides to "play" with him to ease his own boredom, which sparks a boss battle. After his defeat, a dying Bomber Elite sinks to his knees and reaches out for White Bomberman, praising the hero for defeating him. He collapses afterward and fades away into a cloud of sparkling dust (instead of "exploding" like the previous bosses). White Bomberman sheds a single tear in mourning for his fallen opponent just as the Physco Elevator arrives at his destination. Personality In contrast to his fellow Crush Bombers, Bomber Elite is controlled, mature, and honorable. He is also more kind, being the only Crush Bomber who doesn't outright state any intentions to kill White Bomberman; he will even outright ask if White Bomberman is alright on occasion after executing a powerful attack. Because of the advanced technology of Majestar, it could be possible that Bomber Elite is also very intelligent. Bomber Elite also has a childlike, playful side that treats everything as some kind of "game". He playfully taunts his opponents and uses his psychic powers to toy with them, whether they like it or not. However, he is able to recognize when an opponent is not fooling around. If prodded for a certain amount of time, he will reveal his "serious" side and unleash the full extent of his powers on his foes, making him more deadly. Because of his psychic abilities, Bomber Elite has a secret desire for a worthy opponent who will be able to defeat him. His last words to White Bomberman before his death implies that he had fought many who tried to confront him in the past, but they all failed. Abilities *'Telekinesis' Most of Bomber Elite's abilities manifest as some form of this. During a large portion of his boss battle, he can be seen levitating across the Physco Elevator's floor instead of physically walking, and when down to one heart he starts floating high into the air. He also creates a psychic gravitational field that sucks everything into one big energy ball that causes a massive blast upon explosion; fires psychic energy in the form of rings; and summons four psychic energy spheres with large electrical barriers that quickly cover almost the entire area. *'Telepathy' During his introduction cut-scene on the Physco Elevator, Bomber Elite's voice exhibits a faint echo as he communicates with White Bomberman, in the form of a floating blue sphere surrounded by sparkling dust. *'Teleportation' During the first part of the battle, Bomber Elite will randomly teleport to try catch White Bomberman off guard, occasionally dropping a Big Bomb before disappearing again. *'Mental force field generation' For the most part of the battle, Bomber Elite will be surrounded by a mystical, blue-colored, flame-like aura, which protects him for a certain amount of time until he lets his guard down. When this happens, throw a Big Bomb at him. *'Illusion-casting' Bomber Elite uses this when hiding several of his Big Bombs across the elevator; to fool White Bomberman by creating two clones of himself that are capable of psychic power like him; and to change himself into another form like a blue sphere *'Bomb generation' Unlike the other Crush Bombers, Bomber Elite mainly relies on Big Bombs. While White Bomberman has to charge for certain amount of time to make a Big Bomb, Bomber Elite can instantly produce a Big Bomb with no charge-up at all. Special Moves *'Hidden Bomb' Bomber Elite will levitate across the elevator and throw out several Big Bombs in a random pattern before immediately hiding them with his powers one by one. This forces White Bomberman to play a guessing game as he tries to avoid the hidden bombs that explode upon appearing. *'Triple Image' Bomber Elite will cross his arms and taunt White Bomberman before generating two split images of himself, all capable of psychic power. The three of them will circle around White Bomberman for a time, firing psychic rings that hurt when touched. Unless the real Bomber Elite is taken out with a Big Bomb, the two images will eventually close in together and fire a continuous stream of psychic rings. *'Orb of Destruction' After a series of three Hidden Bombs (see above), Bomber Elite will call out a warning before creating a gravitational field that will suck in everything in its path and form a concentrated energy ball that gradually grows. Afterwards, Bomber Elite unleashes the collected energy by uncorking a massive and powerful energy blast. It is advisable to be far away from Bomber Elite when he uses this move. *'Bomber Armageddon' Bomber Elite's final attack, and his most deadliest. When down to one heart, Bomber Elite shouts, "Now I'll be serious!" and levitates himself into the air. After that, he creates four spheres, their cores filled with powerful psychic energy, that quickly grow large enough to cover almost the entire floor of the elevator. (Note: After Bomber Armageddon, Bomber Elite's standard attacks become more difficult to avoid and powerful in terms of damage.) Lighting Cards #Defeat Bomber Elite in under 4:00 #When Bomber Elite finishes his basic teleportation technique, his force field will go down. Stun him with a Big Light Bomb. This can only be done before he loses one heart since he will switch to the Triple Image afterward. #When Bomber Elite finishes his Hidden Bomb technique, her force field will go down. Stun him with a Big Light Bomb. This can only be done before his life is half down since she will then always follow up with Orb of Destruction. #When Bomber Elite finishes his Orb of Destruction technique, his force field will go down. Stun him with a Big Light Bomb. #When he performs the first part of her Triple Image attack (the three images circling around you), blast the real Bomber Elite with a Big Light Bomb. You may not damage him, but you will still be credited for the Lightning Card. Trivia *Bomber Elite is probably based on Bomber Great. Both are the leader of their gang, use invulnerability, are purple, and have similar name formatting. *The head of Mama, from the anime Bomberman Jetters, is modeled like Bomber Elite. *He is often mistaken to be female, due to a feminine voice actor in the English Version, not to mention his eyelashes as well; however in cutscenes, Professor Ein clearly describes Bomber Elite as a male. *Bomber Elite's appearance is reminescent of a wizard, given the mystical nature of his abilities. Gallery Bomber Elite.png|Leader of the Crush Bombers Elite 1.png|Defeat Elite 2.png|Reaching Out Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Crush Bombers Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased